This invention relates to electric motors or generators which are referred to generically herein as electric machines.
Modern electric generators are reasonably efficient, but it is believed that the generator according to this invention is able to obtain a very high efficiency so that a maximum amount of electrical output energy can be obtained for a given quantity of mechanical input energy.
A generator disclosed in Imris U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,056 is similar to the present invention in the respect that both may have rotors with triangular conductor loops. However, the present invention uses a different arrangement of conductors on the rotor and a different magnetic field arrangement from Imris. Although test data on the Imris generator is not available, it is believed that the present invention has superior performance characteristics.